


Down and Out

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Stiles Stilinski, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Cuddles, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: As strong and resilient Stiles is, he’s still human.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 337





	Down and Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auriette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriette/gifts).



Stiles’ fist collided with the man’s jaw, a loud _twack_ echoing through the air as his knuckles collided with bone. The man’s body crumbled, collapsing to the ground.

The open space fell silent.

The pack exchanged nervous looks, their eyes darting back and forth as he check to see who was hurt and who was still standing.

Derek looked over to Stiles.

The young man’s mole-speckled cheek was sliced open, a stream of blood running down the side of his face. A thin rivulet of blood trickled from his nose and one eye was swollen and red, his pale skin darkening slightly as blotches of blue and black began to mar his skin. His body swayed slightly, his shoulders heaving with his heavy breaths.

“Stiles?” Derek called out, his voice full of worry.

Stiles’ dark eyes were unfocused as he looked up and met Derek’s gaze. A weak smile turned up the corners of his lips. But, seconds later, the smile fell from his face. He felt his legs weaken, his knees buckling as he collapsed.

“Stiles!” Derek shouted as he ran to his side.

His voice seemed so far away.

Stiles fought to keep his eyes open, but it was a losing battle: his eyes fluttered shut as exhaustion pulled him into the endless oblivion.

Golden light streamed through the windows as Stiles woke. He groaned, squinting against the glaring light and turning his face into the pillow, letting the soft cotton muffle his moaning.

Everything hurt.

Stiles pulled the blanket up further over himself, encasing his body in the warm embrace of a cocoon of sheets. The familiar scent that lingered on the sheets put him at ease.

He opened his eyes again, giving himself a chance to adjust to the light. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked around the room. It wasn’t lavishly furnished; the closet was built in so the small dresser on the far side of the room was for their underwear and storing blankets.

The large bed was pushed up against the wall, decorated by a soft foam bed head embellished with buttons – one that Derek had picked out after Stiles kept hitting his head on the wall. There were two small oak tables either side of the bed and a chair that had been nestled into the corner of the room.

Stiles’ soft brown eyes fell upon the figure that sat in the chair, his head lolled to the side and his eyes shut. His raven-black hair was tousled and his pale aventurine eyes were hidden behind his eyelids; his face softened by sleep.

Derek.

Stiles couldn’t help but smile as he looked at him.

“Stop watching me sleep, you creep,” Derek uttered, the hint of a smile turning up the corner of his lips.

Stiles chuckled.

Derek slowly blinked his eyes open, looking over at Stiles.

“How do you feel?” Derek asked.

“Sore,” Stiles admitted. “But I’m fine.”

Derek’s expression soured, his eyes darkening.

“Stop it with that face,” Stiles whined.

“Stiles,” Derek started slowly.

“I know you don’t like it when I get hurt, but it’s just something that happens,” Stiles told him.

“You’re human,” Derek reminded him. “You shouldn’t be putting your life in danger.”

“And what do you expect me to do, sit around and do nothing? Watch on helplessly as the rest of you get hurt fighting off supernatural threats? Derek, you know I can’t do that.”

“I know,” Derek said, letting out a heavy sigh.

“Hey.” Stiles whispered.

Derek’s eyes flicked up to meet his.

“Come here.”

Derek rose from the seat, crossing the room and sitting down beside Stiles.

Stiles pushed himself upright, gently cupping Derek’s cheek. He leant forward and brought his lips to Derek’s in a tender, loving kiss.

Derek rested his hand on Stiles’ waist, letting the tension fade from his body as he tilted his head slightly and deepened the kiss.

Stiles drew back slowly, resting his head against Derek’s.

“Stiles,” Derek whispered after a while, his voice full of pain.

“I know,” Stiles said quietly. “I worry about you too. And I love you too.”

Derek drew back slightly, meeting Stiles’ eyes. He leant forward and brought their lips together in a sweet chaste kiss, careful not to bump Stiles’ bruised lip.

As he pulled back, a bright smile lit up Stiles’ face.

“You know this is our bed, right?” Stiles said after a while.

Derek’s brow furrowed. “Yes?”

“So why were you sleeping in the chair?”

“I—uh…” Derek’s voice faltered as he failed to come up with a reason.

Stiles let out a breathless chuckle, looping his arms around Derek’s shoulders and pulling him down onto the bed next to him.

Derek fell back against the mattress, letting Stiles curl up against his side. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, holding him close as he pressed a kiss against the crown of Stiles’ head.

“I love you,” Derek whispered.

“I love you too,” Stiles replied.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
